Athena's Beggining
by TeamGale
Summary: You thought you knew the story,but did you really?.This is a pre-sequel to "The Little Mermaid 3:Ariel's Begginnings' in the story you will know Athena's story and how she meet Triton, here you'll meet several new original characters,read and find out.


ATHENA S BEGINNING Once upon a time there was faraway kingdom named Attins named by the great ruler Attin. This kingdom was not much at all like others. There were no poor people or rich same level for everyone, everyone was treated with respect. Their queen was very beautiful she was named Melodie. She had blue eyes and beautiful black hair up to her middle back, tied up with a green pony tail. She was king Alians daughter, from England. And Darrel the king was Stephen s son, previous king of Attins. He had light brown eyes to match with his hair. They didn t have any children. Yet, one day a beautiful baby girl with light auburn hair and green eyes was born named Athena, after the goddess of wisdom. The wisdom Darrel saw in Athena s eyes. Sadly the Queen died in Athena s birth. The kingdom was devastated for their queen, but more heart broken was King Darrel. Years passed. As Athena became older she was trained to be a full princess to become the queen in a future. She was trained to have grace and poise. Athena had the sweetest singing voice; she had singing lessons every Monday through Friday after school. On weekends she would go swim on the ocean, or play with her father after noon. Soon Athena was 15; her father threw her a surprise party. He gave her an album full of pictures of her mother. She put it in her drawer on the third row, full of things of her mother. Now Athena turned 20 the age when she would be a full princess. Whenever a princess goes to a full princess the whole kingdom comes to celebrate her birthday. Today Athena was more beautiful than ever. Athena came to the balcony to where the whole kingdom was. She came with her long auburn hair to her bottom back tide by her mid back, making the untied hair fall down. She wore teal green dress, with a princess cut. The dress was up to her shoes, widely open under the princess cut. The sleeves were from shoulder to elbow. And they opened hanging to her middle arms. And top was in the form of a U. Now her eyes were brighter than ever. Her eyes matched the encrusted diamond on her gold tiara. When she came out the whole kingdom was silent. Than one man shouted long live princess Athena! Than they all shouted her name. Athena giggled, gave a smile and tilted her head a little bit to her left. Than they king came and said Alright now, I ll have to take Athena to her birthday gift .  
>But father, what about them Athena said They ll be alright, no lets go I have to show you something he said As she was being hold by her father she looked back feeling bad for the people.<br>When they got there, was a big ship with a capital A on the front and Athena printed on the sails was ashore waiting for her. Athena was amazed. She walked slowly than ran into the ship. When the king walked in she hugged him and said Thank you, thank you daddy as sweet as possible.  
>And remember you ve got one more wish tonight said Darrel and You make a wish on the brightest star on your 20th birthday they both said I know father she said She sat down and watched the royal blue sea When she see s something, she wipes her eyes No it can t be, impossible<p>Before night had fallen they were already in the castle. She got ready for bed with a baby blue night gown with a braid across her right elbow. As she was done, her father came in opening the door slowly and peeking.<br>Honey remember you only get one shot at this said Darrel But, how will I know-  
>Your heart will tell you As he walked backwards and leaving the room. She looks from her father to the sky slowly, undecided and confused She placed her shoulders on the bottom part of the window and searched for the brightest star King Darrel was doing the same thing from his balcony Melodie he said. Help our daughter Mother, help me.<br>Then she looked down. Confused and innocently said Oh I just wish I could know what I saw today Then she looked up and a star shined No, no I take it back Athena complained Thank you my Queen King Darrel said As the sun entered the king s window, he knew it was day so he woke up and decided to talk to his daughter. Athena showed up to where they would meet.  
>It s the day Darrel said Im too old What father Athena was completely confused Prince Dominique, is coming to ask for your hand Darrel told Athena No, father you can t I ll refuse Athena ran and went to a big rock ashore.<br>Crying of sadness Athena couldn t forget what her father told her.  
>And out of the water a fish with a bright yellow and golden blue colored tropical fish despite with an Atlantic blue tang color came out. Hi little fishy Athena said Hi, Princess Athena said the fish What, no I insane, impossible Athena was more confused than ever, she heard a fish talk No you can hear me because of your wish said the fish the wish you made last night How do you know that She said confused It s a long story, Hi im Flounderinami, but my friends call me Flounderina Flounderina told her Hi im Athena she said Flounderina giggled and said I know Than they both laughed Soon they became friends.<br>One day Flounderina decided to show her friend a place. M Lagoon what was known as in the human world, it was Mermaid Lagoon. It s a place where merpeople unite to celebrate something. It s known as M lagoon for the merfoke s safety. Athena went in a small rowboat with Flounderina aside leading her. It was the most beautiful place that by far seen by Athena. A big circle of rocks with a waterfall divided in three parts by two rocks on the sides of it. Just as the water fell, red roses all connected fell horizontally. On the middle of the rocks was the ocean. Athena was amazed; she couldn t stop staring at it. She got close to the left side and got off the boat. Wow this, this is unbelievable Athena said I know, it s a really good place Said Flounderina Athena took her shoes off, pulled her dress to the top of her knees, sat and dipped her feet in the water. The water was very warm, good temperature for ocean water. Everything was very peaceful, a falling asleep peace. Suddenly a splash, Athena hesitated but when she looked it was too late. What was that? Athena asked curiously and then got out of the water.  
>Knowing who it might ve been Flounderina completely froze and stared at Athena No nothing, probably just the waterfall Sure it was just the waterfall Flounderina do you know what it was? Athena asked confused Then suddenly into the air came a merman out of the water. He had long hair and a mustache like forest wood, eyes and fins to match the sea. He had a five point golden crown. From the water into the air and then into the water again, making small splash around him. Athena didn t know what to say or do, she was totally frozen. She looked at Triton then at Flounderina. Then out of nowhere she jumped in the water. she got her head out and pushed her hair back.<br>You really do love the ocean Tritons face went from freaky to smiley . Dripping wet and with her shoes on her hands, Athena was walking home. When suddenly she hears a sound behind her, she looks back but nothing was there. Again, but now followed by a hush in woman s voice. Athena looked back again and started running and stepped on a broken glass.  
>Ouch, I should really stop walking without my shoes she said looking at her foot which she was holding with her hands. She took off the glass and took a fast breath. She puts her foot down and looks up, there she was a woman. God, you startled me Athena said looking at the woman Good night now as she walked around her to leave. Wait! said the woman wait a moment Yes? Athena said Can, can I see? Athena showed her foot, it had a deep scratch and it was bleeding.<br>I can heal that the woman said as she stared deeply into Athena s emerald eyes. No, its, its ok Athena look at the scratch The woman passed her hand over the scratch and it was gone, like it never happened.  
>How, how did you do that Athena asked emotionless. She put her foot down and looked at her wrinkling her eyes. Then the idea came to her head, those stories she heard as a child couldn t be all that fake after all. A witch! she said as she widened her eyes She ran away as fast as she could and behind her was the woman trying to catch her. Accidently Athena s shoes fell off her hands as she kept running away. The woman saw her shoes and ran to them. She crouched in front, got the shoes and faded away. She faded to a hidden cave where there was someone waiting for her. His face couldn t be seen caused by the darkness. Finally came Ilsel, I ve been waiting for you he said Ilsel didn t answer.<br>You let her get away the man said angry Why! I didn t expect her to leave, but no worries my sir, I have a plan that might just work Said Ilsel Yeah, well what is it? He asked Back at the palace Athena entered in tippy toes. She decided to take a bath and go to bed without eating, she wasn t hungry. She wore the same night gown she wore the night she made the wish, but her hair was in a high ponytail. She lay on the bed to the left side staring at the brightest start out the window.  
>Wishes do really come true, what I saw wasn t my imagination, it was real she said Triton, ahh, his eyes, his smile, his hair he s perfect, but just one problem, he s a merman and im a human, it s impossible she said staring at the same star as if it was her mother.<br>Ilsel was seeing Athena trough a square metal box. Very though out plan, I never knew you can be so smart said the man With your help everything would come out perfect Ilsel said, putting the box on a table. Then sun hit Athena s eyes making blink until open. She yawned then sat on the bed put her shoes on and changed. She went out the room and meet her father where always. He was there waiting for her. He had something to tell his daughter. Daughter, Prince Dominique is on his way he said But father, I- she complained I know you refused but, it s for the good of our kingdom He said while he stood up, then he touched Athena s hair softly.  
>A man comes and says Prince Dominique is here your highness He came in, Athena turned back slowly looking at him from toes to head. He had black boots to the bottom of his knees, and dark blue pants and shirt; he also had light blue eyes and blonde hair with pail skin. <p>


End file.
